Caught
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Callie sneaks off during the twins' birthday — the second time she has done so. What happens when her mothers can't find her — and what happens when they finally do? Canon, not a part of Finding a Way Home.
1. Caught

**AN: One shot I have been working on for a few days while I plan out chapters for my AU Fosters fic, Finding a Way Home. May add more chapters to this at a later time, but this is a stand alone. Thoughts? Ideas for other one shots? Enjoy!**

Callie and A.J. snuck away from Jesus and Mariana's 16th birthday party without Stef or Lena seeing them. Callie knew her moms wouldn't be pleased to know she left without telling them, but she wanted some time with A.J. away from everyone and while Brandon wasn't at home.

Callie rolled her eyes to herself. Brandon was ridiculous telling her she didn't need to flaunt her boyfriend in front of him — what made him think they were anything other than brother and sister now? What made him think it was okay for him to tell her what to do? It wasn't. She'd made a mistake when she thought she couldn't be adopted. A horrible mistake she couldn't take back.

She didn't love Brandon. She knew that. It had been — well, she'd thought she knew it had been — that Brandon was going to be her last link to being part of the Adams Foster family. She'd been so wrong. She knew her moms would never stop fighting for her. At least she had known deep down.

Even Jude wasn't, in her mind, going to link her to her family if she was taken out of her home again. But she would be eighteen in a year and knew she would be able to be part of the family if she was with Brandon.

In retrospect, she'd been an idiot. She knew it then and she knew it now. But, she didn't love Brandon and Brandon most certainly had no say in her life. He wasn't her parent. She had plenty of those around now. Mom, Mama, and Donald and Robert. For the first time in her life she didn't need another parent in her court. And Brandon tried to be just that. She'd told him. She told him he wasn't anything more than a brother to her, and it would remain that. She had never loved Brandon. She didn't even like him the way she liked A.J. He was an annoying older brother who constantly pissed her off.

"Let's go to my room," Callie told A.J., grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

This. This was wha she wanted and needed. A.J. just got her. He knew her. He understood her. He asked her if things were okay with her since Liam — no one had ever done that. Brandon sure hadn't asked if she was okay before or after.

Once they were in the room, she started shedding her clothes, watching as A.J. did the same.

* * *

"I'm taking Jesus and we are going to take Ana home and then we are going home, Love," Stef said. She was looking around for the rest of her brood.

"Do you need me to take any of the other kids with me? Mariana — I have Jesus — Brandon said he was taking Cortni home — Jude …" Stef looked around, spotting her children as she talked to her wife.

"I don't see Callie. Did she ask you if she could leave," Lena asked. She'd been looking for the kids along with Stef.

"No, I didn't. I haven't seen A.J. in a while either," Stef said, irritated. She had told all of her children except Brandon they needed to ride home with her or Lena. The only way Callie could have gone anywhere was to walk or get a ride with someone else if they weren't here.

"I'll track her," Stef sighed in frustration, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

A few seconds later she looked at her phone and then at Lena.

"She's at home," she said.

"Okay, we will talk to her when we get home to discuss her sneaking off. I have to get Ana out of here. I will see you at home," Stef said, leaning in and kissing her wife, then heading to the exit.

* * *

Callie kissed A.J. She was on top of him, both in nothing but their underwear. They were in an intense, passionate make-out session at that point, though Callie and A.J. both knew things were getting closer and closer to actual sex.

"Right there …" Callie whispered as A.J.'s hands roamed.

Neither heard the front door open and close.

* * *

Lena walked up the stairs to talk to Callie about leaving the party without telling anyone. At least, Lena thought to herself, she'd better have come home and not be out since it was past ten, which she knew good and well was her curfew when she wasn't with her parents and hadn't asked to be out in the first place. She'd even be in more trouble if her phone was at home and she wasn't. Lena knew she would have had to bring her home and leave if that was the case.

It was her brother and sister's birthday party after all, and she'd just left without a word. She knew better than that. Lena hadn't told Stef, but she suspected Callie expected them not to notice she had left at all because most of the attention was on Mariana and Jesus. She also wondered if Callie had planned on coming back to the party with the hope of no one being the wiser.

"Callie," Lena called as she opened her daughters' bedroom door.

"Shit, shit, SHIT," Lena heard her daughter say as she was opening the door.

"Callie Quinn —" Lena's eyes widened, she swung the door open the rest of the way, "CALLIE QUINN ADAMS FOSTER! Have you lost your mind, young lady," Lena yelled as she saw her naked daughter make a mad dash to grab a blanket on the floor and an equally naked A.J. try to cover himself with a sheet on the bed.

"FREEZE," Lena yelled again.

"What's going on, Mama," Mariana asked coming up the stairs.

"Mariana, back downstairs. Now," Lena said quickly, the anger evident in her voice. Mariana wanted no part in it, and hurried back down the steps, grabbing Jude on her way down.

"Mama, I …" Callie started to say.

"No ma'am! You take yourself into mine and Mom's room, find some clothes to put on from the dryer, and then sit on our bed. We will talk when Mom gets home," Lena said, eyeing her daughter carefully.

"Mama, please, do we have to tell Mom? She overreacts to things … please, Mama. Don't make me tell her," Callie pleaded, holding the blanket around her even tighter. She was positive if she begged and cried enough, Lena would let her off the hook. She was the easy mom. Stef was the hard mom.

"Oh, don't even try it, Callie Quinn Adams Foster. You have dug your hole tonight."

"But, Mama…" Callie cried, tears beginning fall down her face. This was a side of Lena she'd not really ever seen. Sure, she'd had a lecture here and there. Yes, she'd been in trouble a bit. But Lena had never yelled at her like this. She'd never felt the radiating heat of anger coming from her Mama's very being.

"Do as I have said, Callie Quinn. NOW."

Callie swallowed and nodded. She knew that tone. She wasn't yelling anymore. She was quiet and dead serious. Lena was more than serious. Callie took the hint and tightened the blanket around her thin frame and sighed. She knew she was about to have to walk past Lena.

As she did, Lena gently grabbed her shoulder and stopped Callie, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"You know Mom and I love you. Nothing can change that. But you also know you are in a lot of trouble," Lena whispered so A.J. could not hear what she was telling her daughter.

Callie nodded, tears slipping down her face.

"Do we really have to tell Mom, Mama," Callie whispered as well. She didn't want A.J. to hear her practically begging her mother not to tell her other mother she'd been caught having sex in her bedroom.

"Yes. Now go to our room, Callie. I will escort A.J. downstairs to wait for Mike. A.J., get dressed. You have three minutes to get dressed and I will be back," Lena said, deciding to walk Callie to her room herself.

Callie sniff. She was dead. She knew it. Her mothers proposed safe sex, but preferred abstinence. Callie was well aware she nor her siblings were allowed to have people over without asking, especially if neither mom was at home. She knew she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without asking. She knew the rules. She just hadn't thought they'd notice.

Callie felt Lena's hand on the small of her back as she was gently guided to her mothers' bedroom.

Lena stood Callie near her bed and then went into the bathroom for a few seconds before coming out.

"I want you to shower. I laid out your pajamas and a towel and washcloth. You do not have to wash your hair because I am only giving you ten minutes."

"Mama, please …" Callie said, tearing up again.

"Callie, enough. You disobeyed us tonight and you knew having sex was not a good idea …"

"Oh, so it's okay for Brandon and Jesus to have sex, it's even okay for Jude to hook up with Noah, but if I have sex I'm in trouble? Double standards much, LENA," Callie screamed at her mother in a last ditch effort to save her self.

Lena took a deep breath and looked at her daughter. She knew Callie was upset. And yes, the child was in trouble, but probably not as much as she thought she was, though her attitude wasn't helping her out any.

"Shower, Callie. Now. I will be back in a few minutes," Lena said, and then left the room, leaving the bedroom door cracked open.

Callie turned around and fell face first into her moms' pillows, crying with every ounce of being she had.

How could she have gotten caught? It had been foolproof.

Callie sighed, dropped her blanket on the floor by her Mama's side of the bed, and then went into the bathroom to take her quick shower.

* * *

Lena led A.J. down the stairs and out the front door where she knew Mike was waiting on him. Thankfully, by the time she'd gone back to Callie and Mariana's room, A.J. was dressed and waiting, staring at his shoes.

Stef was pulling up into the drive at the same time Lena was walking A.J. out.

A.J. hung his head. He knew this wasn't going to go over well with Callie's moms. He wasn't even sure how it was going to go over with Mike. He hadn't really done anything wrong since moving in with Mike if you didn't count running off with his brother.

"Come on, A.J. Let's get home," Mike said. He'd been filled in during a very quick phone call from Lena. He also knew Stef didn't know yet and Lena wanted to make sure Mike and A.J. were gone before she had a chance to go all mama bear on A.J. or Mike.

"What was their hurry," Stef asked coming up to the porch, Jesus close behind her.

"We need to talk," Lena said quickly.

Stef's radar immediately went through the roof. She immediately knew it had something to do with Callie since the teen had snuck away from the party earlier.

Lena could tell Stef was about to talk, but she cut her off, "Upstairs, Stef. We need to talk upstairs."

That sent up every warning signal Stef had flaring further, so she followed Lena closely.

"Jesus, kitchen. Get something to eat, I know you are probably hungry," Lena said.

Jesus knew that was code for stay downstairs. He didn't want any part in whatever was going on, so he quickly headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Love, what is going on? Where is Callie? Why was Mike so quick to get out of here," Stef asked once they were in their room.

"Our daughter is in the bathroom. She should be out in a few minutes. I told her she had ten minutes about seven minutes ago."

"Why is her blanket in here," Stef said, and then her eyes grew, widening with realization.

"You caught them having sex? Callie Quinn Adams Foster, you have two seconds to be out of that shower before I come in there to get you," Stef yelled as she cracked open the bathroom door.

"Mom," Callie yelled — and whined — back once the door to the bathroom was opened.

"Do not even go there, young lady. Come on. Get dressed," Stef said, seeing Callie had a towel wrapped around her.

"Great, now you can also lecture me for something you don't care if Brandon, Jesus, and Jude do, but if I do or Mariana does, we get a lecture!"

Stef's eyes narrowed.

"Bed. Now," Stef said, pointing at the bed.

"I'm not dressed, Mom," Callie said.

"Get dressed and get out here. Now," Stef said, then walked out of the bathroom.

Callie quickly dressed and made her way to the bed and sat down. She really wanted to make this as painless as possible, but anger seemed to keep being her go to emotion.

"What were you thinking, young lady," Stef asked her daughter.

"I don't know, what are you thinking? Your double standards are getting really old, Mom," Callie sassed back.

"Excuse me, Callie Adams Foster?"

Stef's eyebrows were raised high, nearly as high as they would go.

"You heard me, Mom! Brandon can have all the sex he wants. He is shacking up with a 21 year old and you've always let him have as much sex as he wanted, even buying the condoms for him, practically condoning it! Jesus has had sex with Lexi, Emma, and Haley! And then went back to Emma. You buy him condoms. Jude is pretty close to fucking Noah…"

"Watch your mouth, Callie Quinn Adams Foster! We do not use that language," Lena said harshly. She did not condone foul language. She didn't condone it at all. And all of her children knew it. Callie definitely knew using that word was not okay.

"Sorry," Callie whispered.

"Callie, we do not condone sex with any of you. In fact, we would prefer none of you had sex until you were married. But, I know that is not the case. So we do preach safe sex and that is making condoms available to your brothers. But at the same time, you know where those condoms are. Did you use one of them," Stef asked, trying to keep calm. Her daughter's attitude was what was getting her in trouble. That and her utter lack of following the rules tonight.

"No. I didn't use the condoms under the sink, Mom," Callie snapped.

Stef sighed and started to pace back and forth, thinking.

"Stop acting like Brandon and Jesus always use a condom!Jesus has already had to buy the morning after pill," Callie continued to dig her hole.

"Enough! Callie, that is enough. This is not about your brothers. This is about you. This is about you disobeying the rules tonight, young lady," Stef said.

"We didn't even go all the way before Mama came home. And you've already said as long as I was safe …" Callie was losing this battle quickly, and she knew it. She didn't want to tick Stef off anymore than she already had.

"You just told me you weren't safe to begin with. So had Mama not caught you, you would have continued on and you would not have been safe," Stef said.

"I never said we didn't use a condom, Mom."

Stef looked at her with confusion. Her nerves were very nearly shot.

"Explain, now."

"A.J. had one. Mom, I'm sorry, okay? I am sorry that …"

"Are you sorry you got caught? Or are you sorry you keep lying to me and Mama? What exactly are you sorry for, young lady?"

Callie swallowed and then looked up at her mother.

"You're not mad about A.J. and me almost having sex are you?" Realization had finally hit Callie.

"I'm not happy about it, but no. That is not what we are most upset about," Stef said.

"Then what? Because I came home without telling you and Mama? Because I didn't think it was big deal," Callie said quietly.

"Of course you didn't think it was a big deal, Callie. Obviously you didn't! But it was. You know the rules. Who did you ride to the party with," Stef asked .

"You."

"And what is the rule in this house about leaving anywhere without permission from either myself or Mama?"

Callie sighed and looked down because she was afraid she'd roll her eyes at her mother.

"We aren't supposed to."

"Then why did you? You left without asking either of us if you could, and you came home with your boyfriend and brought him up to your room. You know that is not allowed. You know better than having your boyfriend in your room with the door closed," Stef said.

Lena was analyzing the situation in front of her. It almost felt like Callie was pushing them on purpose.

"Callie, you know you shouldn't have been at home alone with A.J. You know you should not have had him in your room. You know you shouldn't have left the party without permission. So why did you," Lena asked.

"I didn't think you'd find out, obviously."

It was silent in the room after Callie snapped that at Stef.

"Go to your room, Callie," Stef said. She needed time to think before she truly lost her temper with her daughter.

"With pleasure," Callie said, jumping up and stomping to the door, slamming it behind her.

Stef took a deep breath.

"Stef …" Lena said, trying to calm her wife down.

"She has lost her mind, Lena. Absolutely LOST it."

"Yes, I agree. But we cannot punish her or talk to her when you are both losing your tempers," Lena said.

"I know. What is it about the twins' birthday parties that she thinks it is okay to run off the moment we aren't paying attention? We grounded her for a week after we found out she'd left the party to go to the beach with Wyatt without asking. Why did she think this was okay?"

"She yelled back at us this time," Lena said with a small grin. She vividly remembered how withdrawn Callie had been when she'd been grounded that first time. How timid and insecure. She'd walked on eggshells for days after her grounding had ended. It had taken them them weeks to get her to hold an entire conversation with them.

"She did … why were we so upset about her shutting us out again," Stef asked, laughing.

"Stefanie Marie Adams Foster! You take that back. I'd much rather she feel comfortable enough to scream and yell at us than shut us out," Lena said.

Stef laughed a few moments longer, "Me, too, Love, me too."

There was a knock at the door.

"Callie Quinn, I thought I told you to go to your room," Stef said as she watched the door open.

"I …" Callie said.

"Callie, come sit down," Lena said, eyeing Stef.

Callie walked over to the bed and sat down close to Lena. Practically sitting in her mother's lap while eyeing her other mother.

Stef rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Callie was doing. Callie was hugging up to Lena because Lena was the "safe" mom when any of the children were in trouble unless it dealt with school.

Lena also knew what Callie was doing — even more so when Callie climbed into the middle of the bed and laid her head on Lena's shoulder.

"Want to tell us why you are continuing to disobey us, Bug," Stef said, finally sitting on the bed, at Lena's feet.

"I wanted to tell you and Mama I was sorry," Callie said, burrowing her feet under the blankets on the bed and slipping her hand in Lena's.

Stef smirked.

"Do you really think Mama is going to save you from punishment," Stef asked.

"I'm not …" Callie said, and then looked at her surroundings and sighed.

"I am sorry I left the party without asking and I am sorry I came home and let A.J. in the house and my room while you were not home. I know I shouldn't have. I am sorry," Callie whispered.

"You aren't in trouble for having sex. No, we don't condone it. We both want you to wait for sex until you are more emotionally ready. You are in trouble for not following the rules. You are in trouble for yelling at me and Mama. You are grounded for two weeks for leaving the twins' birthday party — again, might I add — and for your behavior once you were caught," Stef explained to her daughter.

Callie started rubbing her finger against her nose and leaned into Lena, but she reached her feet out and tucked them under Stef's thigh.

This was, no doubt, the most vulnerable either mom had seen their eldest daughter.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours, Bug," Lena asked, wrapping her arm around Callie.

"Two weeks? That long? Last time it was only a week."

Stef's eyebrows raised up as high as they would go.

"And that should have kept you from repeating the same mistake, however, it didn't seem to work. So, we think two weeks may make a better impression. You will ride to school with Mama, and home with Mama. You will not be allowed to go anywhere outside of the house unless you are with one of us. Your phone is mine as well," Stef said.

"Okay," Callie sighed.

"Do you understand why you are in trouble," Lena asked.

Callie nodded. She got it.

She got it completely. Still, a tear dropped down her face. She was so embarrassed. And upset.

"Oh Love, come here," Lena said, wiping the tear off of Callie's cheek and pulling her close to her.

"Lena, you know what I think she needs," Stef asked with a smirk. Lena laughed knowingly.

"Mama sandwich!"

Callie burst out laughing as Stef propelled herself towards Callie and Lena, wrapping her arms around the duo.

"Thank you," Callie whispered, wrapping in the shroud of love in her mothers' arms.

"For what, Love," Lena asked, resting her chin on top of Callie's head.

"For loving me. For being my moms. For giving me another chance a million times," Callie whispered. She felt her mothers arms tighten around her and she soaked up the love she felt.

"You're grounded from all boys for the rest of your life," Stef said, kissing the top of Callie's head.

Callie sighed, but also let out a small laugh. Right now, despite the trouble she was in, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Nowhere other than draped in the middle of a mama sandwich, safe and loved and wanted.


	2. Caught Again

**AN: Here is another part to Caught. I may add more in the future, if I can think of different scenarios. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Callie, kissing AJ deeply, rolled over on top of him, a leg on either side of his body.

They were laying on the bare floor of the empty three bedroom apartment in Mike and AJ's building. AJ had taken the extra key after they had gotten caught by Callie's mama several weeks before — now they came to this apartment to have sex. There was absolutely no chance they could get caught by Callie's moms here.

"Babe, you gotta stop — you're not going to make this last long if you keep moving like that,"AJ said, his breath short as he became more and more turned on by his girlfriend being on top of him.

Callie had gotten out of the house by feigning the need to work, and to work extra hours at that. The truth was, she had cut down her hours quite a bit to spend more time with AJ since she didn't get time alone with him otherwise since getting caught in bed with him after the twins' birthday party. But she couldn't tell her moms she was only working one day a week now, not when she had been lying to them for weeks about it — especially when one of the main rules was Mom and Mama had to know where she and her brothers and sister were at all time. Lately, they only thought they knew where she was most of the time.

"Maybe you should learn to control yourself more," Callie said slyly, as seductively as she could, leaning down to kiss him again, adding her tongue to the mix.

There was a sudden noise, startling them both. They froze, looked at one another, and then jumped up. It was the front door. It was being opened with a key. People were talking on the other side.

"Shit," AJ said immediately.

"Where are our clothes?" Callie said quickly, her eyes wide.

"Over there! Get in the closet! I will grab our clothes," AJ said in a rushed whisper.

Callie nodded her head. She didn't want to say anything that may be overheard and get them caught. Not when someone was coming into the apartment and they had no idea who it was. Were there new tenants? Mike hadn't said anything to AJ about having new tenants! If there were new tenants and they were moving in right now, they were screwed. There was no way they would be able to get out of here without being seen!

AJ, nearly falling, tossed their clothes in the closet, tossing his shirt to Callie so she could at least cover up since he still had his boxers on, and then he closed the closet door.

"Who is it?" Callie asked.

"Shh," AJ said, just in time as the door to the bedroom opened. He had no idea who it was because he couldn't see through the slats in the closet door. He just really hoped that they didn't get caught because then Mike would find out and probably tell Callie's moms.

"It's small, Mike, but if we have to move somewhere, at least this place has three bedrooms. The boys can share a room, Callie and Mariana will have a room, and then Lena and me. You are right down the hall so Brandon will be able to see you whenever you want."

Callie's eyes grew wide and she put her hand over her mouth as she looked up at AJ. This could not be happening. This could so not be happening.

It was her mom, Stef. And AJ's foster dad, Mike.

How could this be happening? She was in a closet with her boyfriend, with nothing but his shirt to cover herself with.

AJ closed his eyes and quietly took a deep breath. Stef and Mike were here looking at the apartment. Why couldn't it have been Lena? She was a lot less scary than Stef. Plus Stef was a police officer.

"This room is pretty small, but the girls will be able to manage. I am more worried about Brandon, Jesus, and Jude. Jude and Jesus may kill Brandon if they are trapped in a room together," Stef said.

"He can always stay with me and AJ. AJ and I have been talking about moving to the other vacant three bedroom because the apartment is a lot bigger than the one we are in. He would have his own room there, and so would AJ," said Mike. "What is that over in the corner? No one has been in here since I showed the apartment six weeks ago."

Callie and AJ's eyes both opened wide again. What had they left out there?

"Um, Mike, I know you don't get laid often, but I figured even you would remember what a bra looks like," Stef said with a laugh as she picked up the bra from the corner.

The bra looked oddly familiar. Like one she had pulled out of the washing machine just the night before when she was doing laundry. Her eyes narrowed. Because, yes. It was definitely familiar. Because it was her daughter's bra. One she and Lena had just purchased while on a shopping trip because Callie had needed new ones and not wanted to go shopping for them. She wasn't Marianna, that was for sure. Callie hated shopping with a passion.

But what was her daughter's bra doing here?

"Stef, what is going on?"Mike asked.

Stef just stared at him.

"This is my child's bra," she said in a low, menacing voice.

"Fuck."

Stef's head snapped up because she knew that voice like the back of her hand.

Callie's eyes grew wide. Why in the world had she let the word slip out of her mouth? Damnit!

AJ put his hand over his face.

Mike looked confused.

"Callie Quinn Adams Foster! Get out here right now!" Stef demanded.

But Callie couldn't make herself open the closet door. In fact, she moved to hide behind AJ, moving his shirt in front of her.

It didn't matter, though. Because Stef jerked open the closet door to reveal her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.

"Hi, Mom," Callie said quietly, trying to soften the blow of what her mom had just walked in on.

There wasn't much Callie could do. Not with Mike in the room, too. Not while she was pretty much naked.

"Mike, AJ, please give us a moment," Stef said, her voice deadly still and icy.

The two practically ran out of the room, with AJ not even bothering trying to grab his clothing. Once they were out of the room, and possibly even the apartment, Stef glared at her kid.

"It's not what it looks like," Callie said.

"Oh, so my daughter isn't standing in front of me, in a closet, naked?" Stef asked sarcastically.

Callie swallowed and nodded. What else was she supposed to do or say? She was caught.

"Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like," Callie whispered. "Mom, okay, please don't get mad."

"Mad? Mad, Callie Quinn Adams Foster? This isn't mad. This is calm, sweetheart. Because we are going home to talk to Mama, and Mama would not be happy if I was anything but calm," Stef said icily. Her calmness actually made Callie even more nervous. She hadn't really been calm when she found out Callie had been caught with AJ at home. She'd been ticked off.

Callie swallowed nervously, still clutching the shirt in front of her. What was she supposed to do? Calm Mom was scarier than mad Mom.

"Can you, can you umm, you know, leave so I can get dressed?" Callie asked Stef.

"Because I haven't seen my daughter naked before? Modesty isn't your strong suit, love. But I will turn around while you put your clothes on before we go home to talk to Mama."

"Can we just keep this between us? She's going to be mad after last time," Callie whispered. Last time she had begged Mama not to tell Mom — this time it was the opposite. The truth was, she just didn't want them both to know how much she had been lying to them about work and where she was.

"Do not even try it," Stef said as she turned around, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can I have my bra back?" Callie asked quietly.

Stef looked down and realized she still had the kid's bra in her hand and reached her arm back to give it to her. She felt Callie take the bra from her hand and then crossed her arms again.

She was already forming the lecture in her head.

* * *

The car was deadly silent. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Mom …" Callie tried. Except, she didn't know what to say to her mom. At all.

"Have you eaten lunch?" Stef asked.

Callie shook her head no.

"Callie, have you eaten?" Stef asked again, wanting a verbal answer.

"No, I haven't eaten."

Stef reached down in her purse and pulled out Callie's phone, which she had taken from her when they got in the car, and handed it to the teen.

"Call Mama and ask her if she will meet us for lunch."

Callie looked over at Stef, her eyes wide.

"What?" Callie asked. She was going to make her call Mama? Mama would know right away something was up because she was supposed to be at work.

"But, Mom … Mama will know …" Callie said. Why did the moms always have to make such a huge deal out of everything? Why couldn't some things just be a secret?

"Call Mama."

Callie gritted her teeth together and snatched the phone out of Stef's hand and started to look through her contacts. Stef reached over and put her hand over her daughter's hand.

"I know you are upset about getting caught, but your attitude stops now. Call Mama. She's going to find out within the next half hour regardless of what you do right now. The only thing that will make a difference at this moment is whether you are going to cause yourself more trouble, love."

Callie sighed and nodded. She didn't want to make things worse.

The phone only rang twice before Lena answered.

"Hey, sweetheart," Lena said on the other side.

"Hi, Mama. Um, Mom wants to know if she you will meet us for lunch," Callie said almost in a whisper.

"Of course. What is going on, Cals?"

"Um, Mom just, she just wants us to have lunch," Callie whispered.

Stef snorted from the driver's seat, causing Callie to turn and glare at her.

"Callie, what is going on? Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Nothing. Do you want to meet us or not, Mama?" Callie snapped.

"Hey!"

Callie sighed — the 'hey' had come from both moms at the exact same time.

"Give me the phone. Now, Callie," Stef said, putting her hand out.

Callie handed the phone over, with Stef immediately putting it up to her ear.

"Hey, Love. Yes, you and I really need to have a sit-down with Miss Callie. I caught her with AJ again while she was supposedly at work. She was naked, in a closet, in the vacant apartment in Mike's building. The apartment I went to look at today. With AJ. But, at least AJ had on his boxers. Our daughter, however, had on nothing."

"Mom!" Callie yelled.

Could they be more embarrassing? Seriously? Mom hadn't needed to tell Mama all of that!

"Yes, of course. Here, I will put her on the phone and we will pick you up in a few minutes. Here is your daughter," Stef said, handing the phone over to her teenager.

Callie sighed for what Stef felt was the millionth time that day, and took the phone and put it against her ear.

"Hello," she said sullenly.

"Again, Callie Adams Foster? Did we not just have this discussion with you about sneaking around and going behind our backs? You need to watch your attitude, sweetheart. We will talk more in a few minutes. You need to give Mom back your phone when we hang up. Understood?" Lena lectured.

"Yes. I understand," Callie replied. She didn't have to like it though. She'd been so careful and yet, she'd still gotten caught! She was trying not to be mad at her moms, but damnit, this was so not fair!

* * *

Callie was now sitting in the backseat, her moms both in the front. She had no idea where they were going because she wasn't paying attention to anything. It didn't matter. She was going to be grounded for the rest of her life as it was.

She was trying to ignore the two women — they were just talking about nonsense things right now. They were probably silently talking to one another about how to make her miserable for the rest of her life.

Before she knew it, they were parked in front of —

"Shit," Callie hissed.

Not A Burger Stand.

She knew exactly where this was going.

Her door opened and Callie looked up into the serious eyes of her mama, who leaned in and whispered in Callie's ear.

"Callie, now is not the time for your language or attitude. You have been lying to us. Obviously about a lot. Mom is already in there talking to your boss. Would you like to tell me anything before Mom gets back out here?"

Callie looked up at Lena and sighed. This was so embarrassing. But Callie just looked down at her hands.

"How often do you really work, Callie? Because, I have to tell you, Mom keeps looking out here and she doesn't look very happy."

"She didn't have to come here and ask! I would have told her had she asked, but she didn't!" Callie cried, much to her dismay. Honestly though, she wasn't sure if she would have told the truth. She didn't want to be in even more trouble.

"Callie, sweetheart, Mom is doing what Mom thinks is best, and honestly, I agree with her. She caught you having sex and lying again, Callie."

"You said the sex didn't matter last time," Callie said quietly, wringing her hands together.

Lena placed her hand over Callie's and looked her in the eye.

"That is not what was said. We do not condone the sex, Callie. We would prefer you not have sex. However, then, and now, what got you into trouble was lying, sneaking around, and your attitude. Now, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Lena asked.

Tears were falling down Callie's face as she stared at her mama.

"I only work one night a week," she whispered.

"Oh, Callie. I am not sure I can save you from Mom this time. I am not sure that I want to. How long have you only been working one night a week?" Lena asked her, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Since the week after I was caught with AJ last time," Callie whispered, tears falling in earnest now.

Callie honestly just wished that her mother would give her a hug at that moment, but she would never ask for one. Not right now.

"Oh, Callie," Lena said, looking up to the sky. Her daughter had been lying to them for more than two months.

"I'm sorry," Callie cried, putting her face into her hands and sobbing.

"Scoot over, Callie," Lena said gently, putting her hand on her daughter's side to get her to move over so she could climb in beside her.

Callie moved to the middle of the seat and Lena climbed in, shutting the door behind her. She was thankful the car was still running so she could shut the door. She was even more thankful when Callie leaned into her and sobbed.

"Mom is being so embarrassing. Why did she have to go in there? I thought we were going somewhere to eat?" Callie asked through her tears.

"We are going to get something to eat, but Mom wanted to stop here first, which is in her right. You've been lying to us, love, and you know better. You do not lie for the sake of lying, Callie, but that is what you have been doing."

"Mom is so mad. Are you mad, too?"

"I am not happy. You know I do not appreciate being lied to. I know you realize that you can expect to be grounded for quite a while. You know that means you will be spending a lot of time with Mom and me."

"I know," Callie cried. She leaned over and allowed herself to feel the comfort only one of her moms could give her — even if Mama wasn't happy.

"Are you going to let Mom kill me?" Callie asked seriously through her sobs.

Lena shook her head and draped an arm over her dramatic child.

"No. Mom is not going to kill you. I love you too much to let Mom kill you, and Mom loves you too much to kill you as well. You are, however, going to be grounded for a very, very long time."

* * *

Later that night Callie was hiding from the rest of the family. She knew the talk with the moms wasn't over. Not yet. Because once Stef had come out of Not A Burger Stand, she had just driven them to a place to eat, they had eaten silently, and then they had come home. Callie knew Stef was trying to calm down before they talked anymore. And that was okay with Callie. She was also pretty sure that Mama had silently told Mom not to talk about it until they were home.

Now Callie was hiding in her moms' room because Marianna had come in earlier and wanted to talk, and Callie hadn't wanted to, so she had said she needed to go ask Mom something.

Instead, she had escaped to their room and laid on the bed and waited, only to fall asleep curled up with a pillow from each of her moms.

* * *

Lena and Stef began to freak out a little when they went upstairs to talk to Callie and she wasn't in her room. Marianna had told them she had left earlier to talk to one of them. Only, they had not seen their daughter since supper.

They knew she wasn't downstairs. They had just come from there and had shut all the lights off since everyone — or rather, they thought everyone — was upstairs already.

They looked in on the boys. She wasn't in with them. They checked the bathroom. No Callie.

"Maybe she is in our bathroom," Lena said, knowing that at times the kids' bathroom was overcrowded. Callie was the only one who would sneak into their room to use their bathroom. Jude often used the one downstairs. That left the other three kids to use the kids' bathroom. Lena and Stef didn't ever say anything about it because they knew Callie and Jude had learned to do things like that out of necessity, something their other three children had not ever had to learn.

The moms walked to their room and opened the door. Once it was opened, they both breathed a sigh of relief to see their daughter fast asleep in their bed. The fear that she had run away again was all too real — sneaking out wasn't really something Callie had ever done, but running away was, unfortunately, one of their first go to thoughts when they could not find her.

They went over to the bed, with Lena sitting on the side and gently rubbing Callie's back to wake her up.

"Hey there, lovebug. We need you to wake up for a bit so we can talk," Lena said softly.

Callie nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up. Lena moved to sit on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard. Callie immediately melted into her side, her head resting on her chest.

"I didn't think about what would happen if one of you found out I wasn't working as much as I said I was," Callie whispered.

Stef sat at Lena's feet and looked at Callie for several moments.

"You know, Cal, we don't make rules to make you miserable. The rules we have are to keep you safe. But you have been lying to us for a long time. You have only been working one day a week instead of the four days a week you told us you were working. Callie, that is not okay," Stef said.

Stef wasn't really mad anymore. She was a bit upset — her kid had been sneaking behind her back and lying to do what she wanted to do, and that was not okay.

"Mama said you can't kill me, she loves me too much," Callie whispered.

Stef snorted.

"Don't worry, Mama said you love me to much to kill me, too," Callie whispered again.

"Indeed, I do. Mama and I have been talking about your punishment, and I think you know you are pretty grounded for the foreseeable future," Stef said, reaching a hand out to put on her daughter's knee.

Callie nodded. Yea, she knew that.

"At least two months," Lena said.

Callie looked up at Lena with a pained expression. Two months? That was forever.

"Yes, two months, Bug. This is not the first time a situation like this has happened. Not only that, but I do believe you were grounded when you started sneaking around behind our backs," Lena said matter of factly.

Callie grimaced. That was true. She hadn't really thought about that either.

"Are you going to still let me work at the burger stand?" Callie asked. She really did like having some money so she didn't have to ask all the time for any.

"Oh yes. You will still be able to work your one day a week. However, there will be some differences. Either Mama or I will be there to drop you off and pick you up. We may show up at any time during your shift to make sure you are there. We may call. We may sit at a table and wait for you. That one day a week is all you will work," Stef explained.

Callie grimaced again.

"I won't lie again, Mom."

Callie hoped by some miracle, maybe they wouldn't follow through with the threat. But Callie knew better. It was not an idle threat. If her moms were anything, they were consistent. And they always followed through — the good, bad, and the ugly. It didn't matter.

"I hope that you won't, Callie. Because the more you lie the less we are able to trust you. Right now you haven't done a whole lot to make it where Mom and I can trust you. You have been having sex in random places, sneaking around, lying. Callie, those things have consequences. What if something would have happened?We would have no idea where you were," Lena said.

Callie's face was wet with tears. It was hard to hear that her mothers didn't trust her. That she had broken their trust because of her actions.

"Will you ever trust me again?" Callie asked through her tears.

"Yes. In time. It is going to take time, though, Callie. You have to earn trust. It is a lot easier to lose than it is to earn it. But I think you know that," Stef told her.

"I am sorry. I am sorry I had sex with AJ like that, and that I have been lying to you. I am sorry I made it where you can't trust me anymore. I am so sorry," Callie cried, burying her face into Lena's top.

Stef stood up and moved to her side of the bed and sat on the other side of Callie, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Doesn't mean for a second that we don't like you, Bug. We love you more than life itself. But you will be spending a lot of time with your old moms, so maybe it wont be quite as hard as you think," Stef said.

Callie's body went slack against Lena, causing Lena to smile and also kiss the top of her head.

"It won't be that bad. Is it really horrible to have to spend time with us?" Lena asked.

Callie shook her head no. "It's going to be embarrassing to have you follow me around at work," Callie whispered.

"Maybe that will teach you not to lie to your mothers," Lena said sternly.

Callie nodded. It was still going to be hard to accept.

"Lovebug, are you sleeping in here with Mom and me?" Lena asked her when she realized Callie was starting to fall asleep again. Callie was one who always seemed to fall asleep in their room after she had gotten in trouble.

"Yea," Callie said. She was already in her pajamas and under the blankets, so she didn't even move.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know that, right?" Stef asked.

Half asleep, Callie nodded.

"I know, Mom and Mama always make sure everything turns out okay. No matter what," Callie said right before she fell asleep.

"Giving me gray hair, this one is," Stef said with a yawn.

Lena laughed.

"Definitely worth every single minute of it," Lena said stretching out, but not so much as to disturb her sleeping daughter.

"Definitely."


End file.
